This invention relates generally to rust preventing devices for the bore of the barrel of a firearm, and more particularly to a novel desiccating device which may be adapted for use with different sized firearms and which simultaneously prevents the formation of rust within the bore of a firearm barrel and the accidental placement of storage of a bullet within the firing chamber.
The prior art is replete with various type devices intended to reduce the formation of rust and other forms of corrosion caused by the presence of moisture within the bore of the barrel of a firearm. Examples of typical prior known devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,983,063; 2,985,979; 3,708,820; and 3,849,923. However, none of the prior devices has been entirely satisfactory and the need exists for an economical, versatile, effective device for removing moisture from the entire length of the bore of the gun barrel and the firing chamber.